Nurse In The Hospital
by Dead Niinja
Summary: Shane and the group stop by the hospital to get some medicine. They discover a walking dead nurse in there. There was something strange about this nurse. She was not normal. Originally a dream and I had to make the ending up. A short story. Some non graphic adult scene in there.


A/N: This story was originally a dream. It was incomplete so I had to make something up to finish the story. This story happens after episode 3 of season 1 where Rick and gang go back to free Merle. In this story Shane goes with them and they stop by the hospital during their journey.

'Come on, let's go.' Daryl banged on the side of the van impatiently. He was standing in the van waiting for Rick and Shane to say their goodbyes. The other members of the group were already on board. Glenn was at the front while T-Dog and Shane sat at the back with Daryl. Rick started the engine and the van drove along, going downhill.

'Where are we gonna stop?' Rick asked when the van came on tarmac.

'I think it's better if we stop at the railway tracks just beside the hospital,' Glenn said.

'That's the hospital I woke up in,' Rick said.

'Talking of hospitals we need some medicine. Any chance we can stop at the hospital if it is safe?' Shane asked.

'No way. We're gonna get my brother and come back,' Daryl said getting angry as usual.

'Shane is right. We can get some medicine and leave it in the van. We don't know how long we are going to take,' Rick said.

'Somebody'll just steal it from the van,' Glenn said.

'We could lock the van,' T-Dog added.

'No. We hide it in the van. It'll be safe and we will lock it of course,' Rick said.

'Is medicine more worth than my brother? You all mad?' Daryl asked.

'Yes actually it is,' Glenn said.

'You watch it,' Daryl said leaning forward to slap the back of Glenn's head.

Shane pushed Daryl back. 'You watch it.'

'We get the medicine. I know exactly where to find it. I can't guarantee if there are any walkers there. When I first woke up, there were walkers behind chained up doors and an old lady walker wandering the corridors,' Rick said.

'Maybe those walkers are out,' Glenn said.

'No way. Those doors were heavily chained. We'll just have to go and see. We're short of ammo but we have to be careful. Do not make any noise. Sounds attract these guys big time.'

The van had reached the tracks. Rick carefully parked the van over the tracks. He did a three point turn so the van was facing the way they came. Just in case if they were in a hurry to get out. They got out and checked the surroundings. It was all clear so far. Rick had his revolver and Shane had his other revolver. They gathered at the back of the van. Ahead were a series of dark tunnels and on their left were huge brick walls but on the right were metal fences and then the backside of the hospital.

'We need to jump these fences,' Rick said.

'Or we could go through the tunnels and turn right cuz those fences are high,' T-Dog said.

The fence was at least twenty feet high. Rick stared at them and made a decision. 'No, we climb these fences because we don't know what's in those tunnels.'

'Let's get to it then. What ya'll waitin for?' Daryl said.

Shane was the first one to hand his gun to Rick and he stepped forward to climb the fence. The metal fence was burning hot but he managed to climb regardless. The gaps in the metal were big enough just to grip them with his fingers. As he was wearing his boots, he used his arms to pull himself up and by doing that, the fence was rattling and making noises.

'Sssh,' Rick said. 'We need to be quiet.'

'Well try climbing one yourself,' Shane said, sweating and looking down.

'Hey, look over there. I see a walker,' Glenn said pointing across the fence. Everyone looked at the same time and they saw a head appearing but it was far away.

'Hurry up, Shane,' Rick said and he started climbing too. 'The fence is strong. I think it can take three of you guys.'

Daryl and T-Dog went for the fence at the same and it rattled more creating noise. The walkers took notice.

'Shit,' T-Dog muttered.

'They are coming right on to us,' Glenn said who was still on the ground. Shane had reached the top and Rick was just behind. The walkers were at some distance but they were near when Daryl and T-Dog were at the top. Glenn had just started climbing the fence. When Rick and Shane jumped down, they started to shoot fires immediately. They had no other options. The back door to the hospital was on one side and they weren't even sure if it was unlocked. There was some metal stairs going to the roof though. They could take that. Shane shot some more fires of his shotgun while Glenn jumped.

'Let's get a move on,' Rick said. The walkers were just on them, now picking speed. They fled from there, climbing the concrete steps to the metal door. It was locked.

'Get on the stairs,' Shane shouted. Daryl jumped up to get the stair case down and the climbed up. Rick was the last one to climb as he kept the walkers away with his gun. Luckily the steps were covered with a metal bar and there was only one opening from where the walkers were coming. Rick climbed up and pulled the stair case up. A walker grabbed it and was pulled up too. When the stair case banged up on the metal, the walker grabbed Rick's ankle and pulled him down. Rick straightened his hand gun and shot the walker in his head.

'Let's go,' he said. They climbed the stairs leaving the group of walkers down. As they climbed the stairs, Shane checked every door. It was locked. The door at the eighth level was open and they went in. It was a dark narrow corridor. They could not see a thing. They kept going in one direction until Shane's knees banged at something and he collided back.

'Shit, it's a walker,' Shane muttered in a low voice. Everyone knew what they had to do. They crouched down and backed off a little. Shane could hear the erratic breathing of a walker going back to normal after the encounter. It was chewing on something.

'He's busy eating. Think we could take him,' Shane whispered.

'It's dark and we can't use a gun,' Rick reminded.

'I could use my cross bow. I just need a location. You got a light?' Daryl said coming forward.

Before anyone could answer, they heard the walker's breathing change. It was visible as if he was facing them. They went quiet. Shane was the closest. He felt the walker stand up and start moving. Was he coming in their direction? He just needed to know that. He hoped there was some distance between them. He concentrated on the walker's breathing which was coming closer and closer.

Shane put his leg forward as the walker tripped, landing on his stomach. 'Grab him.'

Rick jumped on his body and held it down as it protested. 'He's strong. Daryl?'

Then Shane heard an arrow going in the brain of the walker. 'He's done.'

'We don't know if there are others in this corridor,' Shane said.

'I have a match,' Rick said and he took a match out and lit it. The surroundings brightened up and they saw the dead walker on his belly. They also saw a dead body on the ground with his guts open and black rotten blood spilling on the floor and walls. The rest of the corridor seemed empty. They could only see so far. Then the match extinguished. They went a bit further. The corridor was so narrow that only two people could walk abreast. They came to a double door on their left.

The doors swung both ways. One of them was unhinged from the top. Both doors had little rectangular windows. Lights were flickering on the other side. Shane and Rick peeked through the windows and saw some steps going down on the right. In front of them was a long corridor with full lights on. Although some of the lights were flickering but they could see the long corridor. It was empty. There were a couple of dead walkers on the ground.

'What do you say? Shall we keep going in this corridor or go to the lower grounds?' Shane asked.

'Medicines are usually kept on the lower floor. We have to go to the lower floors but these steps are unusual. There aren't any lifts in this place either. Is this even a hospital?' Rick asked.

'It's a hospital and an old care center and it was built during World War 2. This building is old,' Glenn replied.

'I woke up in this hospital,' Rick said.

'This was the closest hospital where I could take you,' Shane said.

'I say we go down,' Shane said and scanned the corridor through the glass once more before making his move.

He froze and squeezed Rick's arm. 'Look.'

There was a walker coming toward them. They were one level up and behind the door so there was no way the walker could notice them or even hear them. When the walker came near, Shane saw it was a lady. She wore a blue dress and a hat. Like a nurse.

'This is the same lady I saw when I woke up in this hospital,' Rick muttered.

'Well, we'll let her pass then we will go,' Shane said.

'But the direction she came from, there might be more walkers there.'

'I have an idea. You can call this an experiment,' Shane smiled as he walked back to the dead body on the ground. It wasn't fresh but it wasn't completely gone either. It was perfect walker meal.

'You gon feed this to her?' T-Dog asked.

Shane nodded as he held his breath because the body stank so much. He carefully grabbed the body's hair and put it in front of him like a shield. Then he glanced at the lady walker who was pretty much close. Soon she would pass under. Shane had to make his move right now. The walker lady had a blue and white glow around her. This was not likely. Walkers usually don't have that. This observation was overcome by his job. He pushed the door slowly with the body, his own body hiding behind the dead. Then he dropped the body over the ledge and quickly ducked out of the sight. He stayed there just in case the walker looked up and notice the door swinging. He pushed himself back to the wall where he couldn't see the walker so that meant the walker couldn't see him either.

The distance of the dead body to the walker was ten or fifteen yards. Rick gave him the thumbs up and come back once it was safe. Sometimes he wondered if Rick read his mind. They had been working together for a long time. Well, he hoped not because some things he didn't want Rick to know. He crouched back in the dark corridor and looked at the old lady. She didn't even notice the body and she never even stepped over it. Shane's eyes were fixed on her feet. There were no feet. She was floating in air. What? That's impossible.

She didn't even look at the dead body lying on the floor and disappeared under the roof. 'What the hell?' Shane muttered.

Before anyone could answer, Shane saw the woman trace back her movement. Her head appeared first and she was looking straight. Her face was that of a walker, all unsettled and horrible. The flesh of her bottom jawline was not there and she could see her skeletal teeth visible. Suddenly she looked up right at them. Her glare was fixed and stern. There was no way she could see them. Firstly, they were as silent as ever and secondly the corridor they were standing in was dark and chances of someone noticing them from outside were less.

Then something incredible happened. The old lady left her place in an instant. She was lightning as she travelled up the stairs. Shane just had the time to mutter 'shit' as they lunged forward in terror but it was too late. He heard the doors banged open as if a strong wind had ripped them apart. Then he felt teeth sink in his neck and he screamed. He tried to grab her and shove her away but the grip was too tight. He screamed as his world went further black. Blacker than the corridor.

He opened his eyes to find someone kissing him wildly on his face. The person was all over his face, smooching and sucking him. He tried to withdraw but his back was on the wall. He couldn't move. The grip of the person kissing him was too tight. Suddenly he remembered everything. He was still in the same corridor and there was only him and the person who he believed was a girl. The girl withdrew finally and he looked at her properly in this dim corridor light. She was pretty as any southern girl but she looked from the city by her full red lips and her long straightened fresh hair were to her breasts. She was wearing a blue gown which was freshly pressed. She looked like a nurse.

'Please help me,' she said nervously.

After hearing her, he forgot all of his own problems and listened to her. 'What's wrong ma'am?'

'My…my baby is in this hospital somewhere. I can't find him.'

'Let's have a look. Come on,' Shane said, grabbing her arm and going down the stairs. The double doors were lying on the corridor floor as they went downstairs.

'I've looked here everywhere. We need to look downstairs,' she said, following behind.

Shane seemed to listen to her and they took the stairs to the lower floors. They kept going down until they reached the reception. There was a double door ahead heavily chained and Shane could see walker's hands and faces behind it. 'Shit, walkers.'

The sign on top of the door read 'Lower Levels A1 and B1.'

'We have looked everywhere. That's the only place to look now,' she said in the same nervous voice.

'But that place is filled with walkers and there isn't any wards or hospital bed in the basement,' Shane said.

'We need to check downstairs,' she said going behind the counter and shuffling something. Then she took out a cutter and threw it to Shane. 'Open the door.'

'Are you crazy? Those walkers will jump on us the moment I cut those chains.'

The colour of her face changed for a moment and then her whole face changed. It became of a walker like the one he had seen before. Fire filled her eyes and rage was on her horrible face. 'Open the door,' she commanded in a distorted voice. Shane leapt back in terror and nearly fell over a dead body.

He nodded and walked to the door. He could see the desperate walkers trying to reach him wanting his flesh and blood. He kept a distance from them and snapped the chain. The doors banged opened as he hurdled back.

'Get behind me,' the girl said as the walkers came toward their direction. Then Shane noticed that they passed them right and left and kept going. The closest of them dropped dead. When the herd passed, Shane saw he was standing in a circle of dead walkers. He took the lead this time going down the stairs. It was all lit. There was a long corridor with rooms on either sides. A couple of walkers were standing in the middle of the corridor. They started toward them after noticing but they dropped dead even before Shane reached them. He didn't wonder much and kept going. He took more stairs down. This was level B basement. It contained electrical and gas cylinders and maintenance equipment.

'You won't find your baby here,' he said looking back. The door closed itself as the tall girl in short blue dress stared at him. He swallowed.

'There is no baby. I just wanted you to come here. I want to say that I have fallen in love with you but I am dead. I am no longer alive but I had an ability,' the girl said coming forward.

Shane shifted back uncomfortably as the girl came near him until his back touched the huge gas cylinder. 'I..I..'

'Shhh,' the girl whispered putting her fingertip on his lip seductively. 'You look exactly like my husband. I am forced to think that you are my husband. I miss him. I miss you.'

'How can you touch me?'

'How is the dead walking?' she replied back with a question.

Shane had no answer to her question and she continued, 'the moment I saw you in that corridor, I saw my husband. I saw his wet tearful eyes the moment I passed away. At first I thought the epidemic was supernatural as I believed in supernatural things. I was connected with spirits and witches and I knew spells and witchcraft myself. I tried to contact several witches and they declared this was scientific and not supernatural. Then I started casting a spell on myself which would protect me but the dead broke in our home at the last moment. I was at the final stages of my spell and I couldn't move. If I had moved, the spell would've been useless. The walkers started to eat from my feet. There were three of them. I was in pain but I was aware of the real world and continued my spell. They had eaten my legs then my husband entered the room and killed them off. I was slipping away. He took my head in his lap and cried, calling my name over and over again. I couldn't speak but the spell wasn't complete. I lost it and passed away. I wasn't sure if the spell had been successful or not but now I know it was successful.'

Shane listened to her story and he felt sad and emotional inside. It had made the girl teary too. She came forward and put her lips on his. 'I want to make love with you one last time and pass on this ability. I love you.'

Shane's inside burst out with all kind of emotions. He wasn't sure if those emotions were genuine or not but suddenly he felt very cold yet full of emotions. His mind went blank then came back in flashes. At one time he saw the girl naked on top of him straddling on him, her face full of joy and pleasure. Then blackness flashed and he saw her kissing him. He wasn't doing anything but he was feeling her body grinding on him. The last flash he saw was of her leaning down close to his face and muttering, 'I love you, my husband.'

Then everything went totally black. This was a different kind of blackness. This was deeper and darker.

He woke up to find himself on the concrete floor. He was in some kind of a basement and he was naked. Why was he naked? He got up and looked around. This was some kind of maintenance room with huge gas cylinders and piping all around. At one wall, there were a series of electric switches and boards. In a corner, there was some cleaning equipment. There was blood all over the floor. He got up and took the stairs. He was feeling as fresh as if he had just wakened up in his own bed. His stomach was full and mind fully alert. But he just couldn't understand why he was here in the first place? He tried to think but his mind went blank every time he thought of it. So he left it. Soon he found out he was in a hospital. He took off some clean clothes of a dead patient and took further stairs up. He reached the reception and looked outside. It was getting dark. He crossed the hall and walked through the revolving glass doors and out in the open. The air wasn't fresh. It made him puke. Then he noticed them.

The walkers. A lot of them and coming toward him. Oh shit, not this again? He looked at them and just wished they would die. Right at that moment, one of the walker dropped dead at the spot and a few tripped over him. He was astounded as he looked at them. He thought again and another fell.

He looked at his hands and then looked up. He started walking toward the herd of walkers. They couldn't touch him.


End file.
